1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to combustion systems and is more particularly directed to a combustion system for efficiently burning elongated logs or sticks of wood products in a closed firechamber.
2. Prior Art
Representative prior art relating to the general field of my invention may be seen in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 14,447 Dodge March 18, 1856 2,443,910 Higley June 22, 1948 4,201,185 Black May 6, 1980 4,291,669 Herne, Jr. September 29, 1981 4,380,228 Crowley April 19, 1983 4,440,146 Audino, Jr. et al. April 3, 1984 4,470,399 Pitha September 11, 1984 4,473,059 Nason September 25, 1984 4,545,360 Smith et al. October 8, 1985 4,553,526 von Conta November 19, 1985 4,557,250 Kramert December 10, 1985 ______________________________________
Of the listed patents, a number of related structures are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,669; 4,380,228; 4,440,146; 4,545,360; 4,553,526; and 4,557,250, however none of these utilize the combination of elements of which my invention is comprised.